Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Film)
Mickey Mouse Clubhouse is an magical, musical adventure movie based on the TV show. Film Rating by Motion Pictures Accession of America USA: Rated G Canada Home Video Rating. Canada: Canada G Release Movie: September 24, 2014. DVD: January 14, 2015. Soundtrack Songs: Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Theme Look Through The Window The Caissons Go Rolling Along The Bare Necessities The Animal Fair Growing Indoor-Outdoor Voices Please and Thank You Scary Stories Remands of The Day Be a Friend and You'll Be Glad Don't Fence Me In I Like Autumn A Silly Hat Boom Boom Ain't It Great To Be Crazy? The Ants Go Marching Cheepers Creepers Whistle While You Work Them Bones Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! Have a Snack Mountain Greenery Yo-Ho, Yo-Ho! A Pirate's Life For Me Welcome To The Caribbean Forty Fantoms Deep A Pirate's Life Is a Life For Me By The Beautiful Sea Fishin' Blues Happy Wanderer The Pirate King Stowaway Talent Round Up Hot-Dog Dance Trivia Notes Full Transcript Opening to Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Film) FBI Warnings Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo Coming Soon to Theaters Logo Coming Soon to Own on DVD Logo Epic Mickey (Film) Trailer Voice: (Narrating evilly) Some mistakes come back to haunt you, never forgive. If the destroyer's in the lucky time, I will erase all higher then the sword. Everyone has a dark side. Everyone. Disneyland (Film) Trailer Indiana Tigger Trailer Pirates of The Carribian (Disney Style) Trailer Disney's Star Wars Trailer The Nightmare Before Mickey's Christmas Trailer Mickcules Trailer Disney's Avengers Trailer Now Available to Own on DVD Coming to Disney Channel Logo A Nightmare Room Promo DVD Menu (Mickey and Oswald running, and he Mickey gives the remote to Oswald and he turns the tv on zooming in) Oswald: Quick, the movie's starts! Mickey: Sure ya don't mind, buddy? Oswald: No problems, no worries. Mickey: Hey, Oswald. We're not in the story, are we? Oswald: Concentrate, mousey furball. (Snaps fingers) (Mickey walks with the word "Mickey's Features", but Oswald pushes the word "Mickey's" and replaced by "Special".Mickey peeks out with the word "Mickey's Set up", but Oswald pushes "Mickey's". Mickey surprised with the word "Mickey's Scenes". Oswald pushes a word "Mickey's" and replaced by a word "Selection" below. Mickey walks sadly with the word "Mickey's Sneak Peeks", Oswald pushed "Mickey's". Mickey sits down with the word "Play Mickey's movie". Oswald pushes "Mickey's".) Mickey: With my features, this DVD's all about me. Oswald: Not so fast, Mickey! (To the viewer) Click "Special Features". Mickey: How 'bout a mouse? Oswald: Nope. (To the viewer) Click "Set up". Mickey: Where are my scenes? Oh, they're right here. Oswald: I don't think so! (To the viewer) Click "Scene Selection" Mickey: Gee, I sure wish my previews were here somewhere. Oswald: Sorry about that! (Laughs) (To the viewer) Click "Sneak Peaks" to see previews and more. Mickey: (Laughs) Time to watch my scenes! Oswald: Are you a visitor or not? (To the viewer) Click "Play" to watch a movie. Mickey: Uh, Oswald? ("Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Theme Song" Instrumental Plays) (Oswald looks down at his foot shaking in the rope with Mickey's foot stuck) Oswald: Uh-oh. (Mickey and Oswald scream and go up) (The Clubhouse appears) (Music stops and clicking "Play") (As the music finishes, camera zooms in to the Clubhouse door and opens to black) Disney DVD Logo Blue Rated G Logo Fit Your Screen Logo Scene 1 (Movie Begins) Scene 2 Scene 3 Scene 4 Scene 5 Scene 6 Scene 7 Scene 8 Scene 9 Scene 10 Scene 11 Scene 12 Scene 13 Scene 14 Scene 15 Scene 16 Scene 17 Scene 18 Scene 19 Scene 20 Scene 21 Scene 22 Scene 23 Scene 24 Scene 25 Scene 26 Scene 27 Scene 28 Scene 29 Scene 30 Scene 31 Scene 32 Scene 33 Scene 34 Scene 35 Scene 36 Scene 37 Scene 38 Scene 39 Scene 40 Scene 41 Scene 42 Scene 43 Scene 44 Scene 45 Scene 46 Scene 47 Scene 48 Scene 49 Scene 50 Scene 51 Scene 52 Scene 53 Scene 54 Scene 55 Scene 56 Scene 57 Scene 58 Scene 59 Scene 60 Cast: Dan Castellaneta as Mickey Mouse Bret Iwan - Martian Mickey Wayne Alwine as Toodles (Movie Ends) Closing to Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Film) Category:Movies Category:Mickey Mouse